demidieuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosario Dawson
Rosario Dawson est l'actrice américaine qui interprète Perséphone dans le film Percy Jackson : Le Voleur de Foudre. Filmographie Cinéma Longs métrages Années 1990 *1995 : Kids de Larry Clark : Ruby *1998 : He Got Game de Spike Lee : Lala Bonilla *1998 : Side Streets de Tony Gerber : Marisol Hidalgo *1999 : Light It Up de Craig Bolotin : Stephanie Williams Années 2000 *2000 : La Fille de mes rêves (Down to You) de Kris Isacsson : Lana *2000 : King of the Jungle de Seth Zvi Rosenfeld : Veronica *2001 au cinéma|2001 : Josie et les Pussycats (Josie and the Pussycats) de Harry Elfont et Deborah Kaplan : Valerie Brown * 2001 : Sidewalks of New York (Sidewalks of New York) de Edward Burns : Maria Tedesko * 2001 : Trigger Happy de Julian West : Dee * 2001 : Chelsea Walls de Ethan Hawke : Audrey *2002 : Love in the Time of Money de Peter Mattei : Anna * 2002 : Ash Wednesday de Edward Burns : Grace Quinonez * 2002 : The First $20 Million Is Always the Hardest de Mick Jackson : Alisa * 2002 : Men in Black II de Barry Sonnenfeld : Laura Vasquez * 2002 : Pluto Nash (The Adventures of Pluto Nash) de Ron Underwood : Dina Lake * 2002 : La 25e Heure (25th Hour) de Spike Lee : Naturelle Riviera *2003 : This Girl's Life de Ash Baron-Cohen : Martine * 2003 : Le Mystificateur (Shattered Glass) de Billy Ray : Andy Fox * 2003 : Bienvenue dans la jungle (The Rundown) de Peter Berg : Mariana *2004 au cinéma|2004 : Alexandre (Alexander) de Oliver Stone : Roxane *2005 au cinéma|2005 : This Revolution de Stephen Marshall : Tina Santiago * 2005 : Sin City de Robert Rodriguez et de Frank Miller : Gail * 2005 : Rent de Chris Columbus : Mimi Marquez * 2005 : The Devil's Rejects de Rob Zombie : Une infirmière (scène coupée au montage, visible dans les bonus du DVD)https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2afgf_devil-s-rejects-deleted-scene_shortfilms Devil's rejects deleted scene, Dailymotion, 16 juin 2007 *2006 : Clerks 2 de Kevin Smith : Becky * 2006 : Il était une fois dans le Queens de Dito Montiel : Laurie *2007 au cinéma|2007 : Boulevard de la mort (Death Proof) de Quentin Tarantino : Abernathy * 2007 : Descent de Talia Lugacy : Maya (également productrice) *2008 : Sept vies (Seven Pounds) de Gabriele Muccino : Emily Posa * 2008 : L'Œil du mal (Eagle Eye) de D.J. Caruso : Zoe Perez * 2008 : Explicit Ills de Mark Webber : La mère de Babo *2009 Killshot de John Madden : Donna * 2009 : The Haunted World of El Superbeasto de Rob Zombie : Velvet Von Black (Voix) Années 2010 *2010 : Percy Jackson : Le Voleur de Foudre (film) (Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief) de Chris Columbus : Perséphone * 2010 : Unstoppable de Tony Scott : Connie Hooper *2011 : Zookeeper de Frank Coraci : Kate * 2011 : Girl Walks into a Bar de Sebastian Gutierrez : June *2012 : 10 ans déjà ! (Ten Years) de Jamie Linden : Mary * 2012 : Fire with Fire : Vengeance par le feu de David Barrett : Talia Durham * 2012 : Hotel Noir de Sebastian Gutierrez : June *2013 : Trance de Danny Boyle : Elizabeth Lamb * 2013 : L'Arène (Raze) de Josh C. Waller : Rachel * 2013 : Gimme Shelter de Ron Kross : June Bailey, mère de Apple *2014 : Sin City : J'ai tué pour elle (Sin City: A Dame to Kill For) de Frank Miller et Robert Rodriguez : Gail * 2014 : Chavez de Diego Luna : Dolores Huerta * 2014 : Captives d'Atom Egoyan : Nicole * 2014 : Parts per billion de Brian Horiuchi : Mia (également productrice) * 2014 : Top Five de Chris Rock : Chelsea Brown *2016 : Des Portoricains à Paris (Puerto Ricans in Paris) de Ian Edelman : Vanessa *2017 : Rivales (Unforgettable) de Denise Di Novi : Julia Banks * 2017 : Krystal de William H. Macy : Krystal *2019 : Someone Great (Someone Great) de Jennifer Kaytin Robinson : Hannah Davis * 2019 : Retour à Zombieland (Zombieland: Double Tap) de Ruben Fleischer : Nevada * 2019 : Jay and Silent Bob Reboot de Kevin Smith : Becky Courts métrages * 1997 : Girls Night Out de Myra Paci * 2005 : Little Black Dress de Talia Lugacy : Haley * 2007 : A Sentimental Conversation de Julian West : Eve * 2010 : Awake d'Hunter Richards : Robin * 2014 : 9 Kisses d'Elaine Constantine : une femme dans le chariot * 2018 : Ouroboros de Erica Dasher : Naomi Télévision Séries télévisées *2007 : Robot Chicken : Clara Palmer / la petite amie de Dean / femme (Voix) (saison 3, épisode 8) *2008 : Gemini Division : Anna Diaz (30 épisodes, également productrice exécutive) *2015 - 2016 : Daredevil : Claire Temple (8 épisodes) *2015 : Jessica Jones : Claire Temple (saison 1 de Jessica Jones|saison 1, épisode 13) *2016 - 2018 : Luke Cage : Claire Temple (saisons 1 et 2, 11 épisodes) *2017 : Iron Fist : Claire Temple (saison 1, 6 épisodes) *2017 : The Defenders : Claire Temple (saison 1, 6 épisodes) *2018 : Jane the Virgin : Jane Ramos "J.R" (saison 4 et 5, en cours) *2019 : Weird City : rôle non communiqué prochainement *''Briarpatch'' Téléfilms *2011 : Un combat, cinq destins (Five) d'Alicia Keys, Jennifer Aniston, Patty Jenkins, Demi Moore et Penelope Spheeris : Lili En tant que productrice * 2019 : The Deported (documentaire) * 2019 : Lost in America de Rotimi Rainwater (documentaire) En tant que réalisatrice *2019 : Boundless (court métrage) Références Catégorie:Actrice Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Personnage réel Catégorie:Personnages féminins